


Ride the Outside World Crazy

by Madijo78



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Tags for days, adrien is a bad boy man whore, adrien is a dog in heat too, adrien lookin fine as hell, all the guys are ripped in this, and the dishes, damn my tags tho, every tv show nowdays making the 'highschool' guys seem overly hot, haha no he doesnt lol, hes packing, like damn, like damn adrien has some muscle in this, long hair green eyes does laundry, marinette likes bad boys, nino is a dog in heat, other characters will come into play, we all want adrien, why doesnt boys at my high school sound this hot lol, you can wash clothes on his abs they are so defined
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-06-17 18:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15467262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madijo78/pseuds/Madijo78
Summary: Marinette has a huge crush on Adrien bad-boy- agreste. he smokes in school, owns a motorcycle, and has managed to capture the heart of almost every girl he sees. but he's known for being a man whore and Marinette is realizing she needs to move on. will she move on or will Adrien realize all he's been searching for has been in front- well behind technically- this entire time?this is adrienette, there is no ladybug and cat noir but they do occasionally dress in the colors as a reference.





	1. Storms

        The sky cried; thunder booming as sobs in the evening sky as Marinette stood on her balcony with an umbrella, enjoying the smell of fresh rain. She watched as her plants were pelted with the drops and soon enough the strong drops turned into a faint drizzle.  The dark gray sky was being pushed away as the sun came into play, releasing a rainbow across the sky, and Marinette gazed as the world unraveled. Climbing the ladder back into her room she put away her umbrella and looked at the clock. 

“ Oh no! I'm going to be late!” Marinette cried as she grabbed her purse and bag, running down the stairs and out the door. She didn't have time to take in the sights of Paris as she hurried off to get to class. As she approached the building, she noticed other students racing to get to their class. Marinette walked through the entrance of miss bustier’s class. The bell rang loudly. Marinette huffed out “ safe!”, her chest heaving up and down as she reached for the doorframe to steady herself. She quickly caught her breath as she sat down next to her best friend Alya. 

“ Girl, what are you doing that makes you so late?” Alya asked. “ You are rushing here almost daily.” 

Marinette laughed as she bent over to get her things out of her backpack. “I was enjoying the rain this morning and lost track of time. It was quite beautiful as it down poured,” she said as she sat back up. 

“I don't know why you like rain, it is gross. It makes everything murky and gloomy outside. It's a depressing phenomenon, Marinette. But you know what’s not depressing? I heard Kim is throwing a party at his house and he said: “ it’s going to be lit.” Marinette looked at Alya funny about the terms she just used and Alya threw her hands up. 

“His words not mine!” 

Miss bustier called the class to calm down and she started her teaching. Marinette then began to doodle in her notebook, taking notes when she had too and stared at the back of Adrien’s head. His long blonde locks were pulled into a small ponytail at the back of his head and she could see the cord of his metal arrowhead necklace. His black shirt stretch across his back and arms muscles, pulling when he would stretch his arms above his head. Alya was friends with Nino, Adrien’s best friend, and Alya consistently tried to get Adrien and Marinette to talk. Adrien always remained quiet, watching everyone interact, and when he did say something it was mysterious. His demeanor was dark, deep, and dangerous. 

As if feeling someone staring at him, Adrien turned around and Marinette quickly went back to doodling, meeting his emerald green eyes only for a moment to write down bullet points. Out of Marinette's peripheral vision, she notices Adrien stare at her a little longer and soon turned back around and Marinette released a breath she didn't know she had been holding. Billboards of Adrien Agreste were scattered among Paris in various different ads and photo shoots. As the latest Paris magazine says, “ Adrien Agreste is dripping sex.” 

The dismissal bell rang and most of the students quickly trickled out leaving Alya, Nino, Adrien and Marinette left as they packed up. “ Hey Nino, Adrien, wanna come to eat lunch with us?” Alya asked as she gave a look to Nino. A smile arrived on his face as he stared Alya down. “ Can I eat you for lunch?” he said. Alya smirked and leaned by Nino’s ear, whispering something between them and Nino’s eyes darkened. Adrien smacked Nino in the chest and gave him a questioning look before agreeing to each lunch with them. 

They dismissed themselves to their separate classes  and waited till lunch till they gathered in the courtyard outside to eat... 

“ So you lovely girls going to Kim’s party?” Nino asked. “ Of course and Marinette will be there too,” Ayla said. Marinette squinted at Alya and she shrugged as she smirked. What was her plan? Marinette looked at Adrien, taking note of his new septum piercing, and watched as a piece of blonde hair fell into his eyes as the wind blew. His eyes pierced into hers as she was caught staring. “ Are you going to the party?” she asked Adrien. He laughed, throwing his head back as he nodded. “ im being roped into it as you are well,” he said and Marinette smiled. Fishing a pack of Gauloises and a lighter, Adrien pulled out a cigarette and lit it, taking a puff and blowing it out. Adrien offered Nino one and he accepted handing Nino the lighter. “ Do you want to ride with us to the party?” Adrien asked after he took a long puff and blowing it away from the girls. 

“ Adrien Agreste do you mean ride on a motorcycle? In a dress? Do you know how difficult that is?” Alya asked. Adrien shrugged and Nino laughed. “I think you'll be fine Alya, as long as it isn't flowy,” Nino said. Alya thought about it and quickly took the offer of riding on Nino's motorcycle. “ Wanna ride with me?” Adrien asked Marinette. She smiled and nodded excitedly for having never ridden on a motorcycle. 

When lunch dismissed the buzz of Kim’s raging party was everywhere, inhabiting every person thoughts, and they couldn't wait to get out of school, so when the bell dismissed everyone, they ran out of the school as fast as cheetahs. 

“We will pick you up at 8. The party starts at 9 but everyone goes early to get the good booze,” Adrien said as he threw a leg over his chopper. He adjusted his leather jacket and started the motorcycle. Nino started his as well, after and he revved the throttle, throwing his head back laughing. Adrien shook his head and looked at Marinette.

“ Dress pretty, love.” Adrien said before him and Nino drove off. Marinette stood there astounded at the nickname and the fact that Adrien actually said that to her. Alya nudged her with her elbow and had a mysterious smile that told Marinette that she wasn't picking out her outfit. 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////

Marinette stood in front of her mirror surveying her look Alya dressed her in. wearing a red leather jacket with a black crop top and black jeans Marinette felt fierce yet her insecurities we taking over the better part of her brain. The heels were a pair of black six-inch pumps and Marinette moved her feet looking at the shoes as they were foreign to her. A cat eye graced her lids and her hair gently brushed past her shoulders as it was curled in loose curls instead of being in simple pigtails. “Alya I don't know if I can pull this off. I'm not some biker chick,” Marinette called from her room. Alya stepped in from behind the screen. 

“ Girl, you look like sex in heels. Adrien won't be able to keep his eyes off of you. Good thing I have a Pinterest board dedicated to biker style.” Marinette rolled her eyes and looked at the outfit her best friend looked amazing in. Alya’s hair was loosely curled and she added a dark smokey eye. She wore a dark purple short maxi dress that hugged all of her curves and added a black leather jacket. Her heels were a silver chunky heel and she quickly gave a quick spin for Marinette. “ Do you think Nino will be able to keep his hands off me?” Alya raised an eyebrow and let out a laugh. 

“ i don't think Nino will be walking straight at the end of this party Alya. You look amazing!” Marinette said. Alya walked over and joined Marinette by the mirror. “ We look hot!” she said. 

“This just doesn't seem like me Alya. I don't normally wear this,” Marinette looks at her outfit.” well all of this.” 

“It's a party. You're not supposed to wear this on a daily basis. Adrien will be entranced when he sees you and you look damn good. Channel the outfit Marinette - sultry, party, seductress,” and at that last word Alya raised her elbows and nudged her with her elbow. 

Alya's phone chimed and she quickly hustled Marinette and herself out of the door to meet the boys. As Marinette walked out of the door she took note in the pinks, blues, and oranges in the evening sky as the sun was setting. The birds flying over their heads, and the clouds looking like fluffy pillows. Quite marvelous. As Marinette’s head came back onto land, she met eyes with Adrien. His piercing green eyes darkened at the sight of her and a smirk crept onto his face. Marinette blushed as she took in his and Nino’s appearance. Adrien wore a dark green shirt with a leather jacket, black jeans, and black combat boots. His normally pulled back hair was let loose and windblown as it brushed his shoulders. Nino was dressed in a red, yellow and blue striped shirt with a black leather jacket, black jeans, and boots. Nino's hair was shorter than Adrien's but it was long enough to brush shaggily into his eyes as the wind blew. 

“Damn, Alya. I don't think we should go to this party with you looking good,” Nino said as he looked her up and down. Alya did a twirl and walked over to him while Marinette watched as Adrien took her in head to toe. Marinette began walking over to Adrien, enjoying the way he watched her hips and he made his way up to her eyes. “ Ready to go?” Marinette asked. He nodded and handed her a helmet and Nino did the same to Alya. As they climbed onto the bikes, the rush of the engine starting overwhelmed Marinette. The roar, the vibration, the danger of the motorcycle enthralled her as she wrapped her arms around Adrien's torso. She could feel the strong muscles of his stomach follow his movements as she hugged tighter when they went faster. When they arrived at the party music was booming out of the club as the bass was turned up. Colorful lights flashed outside from the inside as people entered the house. The group stepped off of the bikes, storing the helmets in one of the side satchels, and walked up to the house being greeted with alcohol. Adrien took whatever was in the cup and drank it, throwing away the cup in the garbage can as he leads Marinette along past the classmates. The club was bright with flashing colorful lights and had a fog lingering in the air making the room cloudy. On the high catwalks above people were dancing and drinking, rocking to the music, and the ones on the light up dance floor moved against each other, against the throbbing music. 

“This party is off the charts!” Nino yelled before taking over the DJ stand and changing the song. Everyone around them cheered and danced along to the music including Marinette. Alya made her way up to Nino and started dancing with him, casually pointing towards the direction Marinette and Adrien were dancing and Nino would give a thumbs up. Marinette moved to the middle of the dance floor, leaving Adrien behind, and started getting lost in the song. Rocking her hips to the music Marinette got into the groove and soon everything in her was dancing. Her arms would skim her body and would reach high in the sky as she moved along, feeling the beat in her bones. She forgot everything as she closed her eyes, and remembered what Alya said about channeling the outfit. Marinette noticed her moves change to slow yet inviting in a seductive way and she could feel the atmosphere getting to her head. Suddenly she felt hands on her hips, moving along with her, and a familiar body was against her back. She reached her arms above her head and locked them against Adrien's neck bringing his head close to her neck. His muscular body formed against hers perfectly as they danced together. She could feel his arms around her, surrounding her in more warmth, his breath against her neck made her head spin and he placed wet kisses. Everything around her was disappearing, the fog making a clouded heaven as it felt it was just her and Adrien. It quickly ended when Kim’s voice rang through the club and Alya found Marinette asking to come to get a drink with her leaving Adrien with a lustful look in his eyes on the dance floor. Marinette looked behind her as she was being dragged along to the bar, her heart clenching in pain as he danced along with a girl who put herself against him. 

Alya ordered their drinks and the pair sat down at the sticky bar. “I saw you guys dancing, Marinette! Go you! He looked like I shot his dog when I pulled you away.” Alya said. Marinette blushed, forgetting that had happened almost 3 minutes ago. 

“He found new dance partners when I left so he’s probably sticking to his sleeps-with-every-girl-he-sees- reputation and I'm glad it isn't me.” Marinette lied about the last part. Her heart hurt discovering  Adrien was the player that she was told he was. She was easily replaceable and a hot outfit wasn't going to change that. Downing the drink that Alya ordered for her in one go she could feel it burn as it went down leaving her stomach warm. 

“I know you like him Marinette but he does go for the one-night stand types. You deserve someone who only wants you and not some five-second call girl every well, five seconds.” Alya giggled at that and Marinette smiled. 

“I don't know Alya. We are seniors for Pete sakes, I just thought I'd be in a happy relationship by now. Instead, im partying in a club that Kim has bought so we can underage drink, and was dirty dancing with a guy who is way out of my league. Maybe I'm not meant to be happy,” Marinette said, twisting her hands together. Alya shook her head furiously.

“ Girl, no! You deserve all of the happiness in the world. Don't let Adrien, bad boy, Agreste make you doubt that.” Marinette smiled, grateful that she has such an amazing best friend and hugged her. “ Wanna join Nino and I at the DJ stand?” Alya asked and Marinette nodded following her along. 

//////////////////////////////////////////////////

At the DJ stand, Marinette was bobbing her head to the music watching as Nino dj-ed hard, Pressing buttons, sliding switches up and down, and playing the best music around. He didn't look at all tired and would occasionally dance with Alya and Marinette. While Alya and Nino were dancing Marinette scanned the crowd below looking for Adrien when she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders. She looked next to her to find Adrien staring at her, moving over a little. Nino turned around from DJ-ing and smiled as he saw his best friend there. “ Did you get your satisfaction tonight?” he asked. Adrien then smiled, taking his arms away from Marinette.

“ You know it.” 

Marinette could feel herself shrink further into herself. As Nino was asking questions like “blonde or brunette?” or “ hot or didn't notice?” Marinette moved into a dark corner of the DJ stand and hid. She didn't have any more energy left to channel the outfit or channel herself and Alya noticed her best friend’s change in attitude. “ Hey guys, wanna go get ice cream or something and call it a night?” Alya asked, hoping to save her friend. Marinette perked up at the words ‘call it a night’ and quickly joined in. 

“ Aw, come on Alya, the night is still so young.” Nino begged. Alya raised her eyebrow and gave Nino a look only he would understand and agreed to leave, leaving Adrien to agree as well. The group made their way outside to their bikes and quickly saddled up. Marinette hopped onto Adrien's bike after he had gotten on and she put her hands on his sides, not wrapping them around him. After driving on the motorcycle Adrien moved his hand to wrap Marinette's arms around him better saying “ don't want you falling off, love.” Marinette shrunk into herself a little more feeling defeated. Marinette distracted herself with the feeling of the wind rushing past her, the passing dark trees, and the lights that lit up Paris. As they crossed the bridge she could see all the lights that were scattered along Paris, the Eiffel tower standing tall, the small homes comforting the families and she was soon smiling seeing the beauty. 

They arrived at the ice cream stand, ordering their ice cream, and quickly started on eating it. Marinette ate her ice cream in silence and lingered towards the railing of the bridge. “Beautiful, isn't it?” Adrien walked up next to her, his ice cream in hand. Marinette nodded, the lights making her eyes light up like sparklers. “So do you think Kim’s party lives up to the reputation Kim put on it earlier today?” he asked. 

“It was a great party, but Kim is known for throwing awesome parties. I just don't go to them but Alya does.” 

“ Why don't you go?” Adrien turned around facing the other direction and leaned against the railing. 

“ It's not really my thing. I'd rather design clothes than stay out all night and get drunk. Just cause its senior year doesn't mean we can party,” Marinette said as she finished her ice cream. Marinette turned around seeing that Nino and Alya had finished theirs as well. 

“ Ready to go?” Adrien asked and Marinette nodded, hoping the disappointment she felt would go away tomorrow.  

When they arrived at the bakery, Marinette thanked Adrien for the ride and quickly entered her house while Alya blew Nino a kiss and gave Adrien a glare. 

“ What’s that for?” Adrien scoffed. Alya walked over to him, her fists clenching, and a threatening look in her eyes.

“ If you hurt Marinette again, I will personally hang you by your balls and gut you like a pig. She isn't something you can conquer, Adrien.  i saw you guys dancing, and unless you actually like her and you don't just want some quickie, I suggest you stay away.” 

“ What if i don't stay away?” 

“ Then you will find yourself dying very slowly once I find out you hurt my best friend. She wants a future with someone and doesn't want her heart broken by a man whore that can't keep his dick in his pants. Got it?” Adrien nodded at Alya's question. 

“ Good,” Alya said and called over her shoulder “ goodnight Nino,” before winking at him and leaving. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! I hope you enjoy this new fanfic. I suddenly got inspired after being on a writer's block and enjoying my summer by being lazy. I like the idea of Adrien being a bad boy instead of the perfect son and we need some rebels in the fandom. so please read, enjoy, and if there is an issue or misspelling please comment so I can adjust it. thanks!<3


	2. Games

Miss Bustier was continuing to talk about the same subject four different times and Marinette was noticing her classmates struggling to stay awake. Alya was snoozing next to her, her glasses sideways as she was resting on her arms. Marinette couldn't help but look at Adrien’s head, losing patience with the class. Adrien was doodling in his notebook, occasionally drawing stick figures being stabbed to death or aliens picking up cows, but what really caught her attention was he was drawing her. 

It has been a week since Kim’s party and Marinette was trying her best to not notice Adrien stare at her more, get closer to her, and even bump shoulders. After the party, Marinette made up her mind that she was going to get over him and find someone better.  She knew that she had made Adrien’s have-sex-then-forgetta-bout-it list but the problem is, is that Marinette wants a future. Someone she could look and see a family, a home, with and not worry about if he was cheating and hooking up with whores. Adrien was the type you would have to worry about and she didn't want the extra stress. 

Letting out a sigh, Marinette nudged Alya to wake her up since Miss Bustier was passing out assignments. Alya awoke with a startle, slamming her head upright, her glasses flying off and hitting the floor behind her. Marinette stared, containing her laugh, at her best friend as she lazily got up to pick up her glasses, feeling the tile as her hand landed on them.

“Alya, make sure you’re careful next time. You don't want your glasses to break and I don't want to fill out paperwork,” Miss Bustier said. She then turned around, having passed out all of the paper, and began explaining the assignment. 

“ This is a partner activity, you will be doing a poster on an animal. Since I don't believe in taking a final, this will be your final grade, so work hard on this and you'll get a good grade. Now the partners go Alya and Nino, Marinette and Adrien, Rose and Juleka, Chloe and Nathaniel, Sabrina and Lila, Mylene and Ivan, Kim and Max and Alix. Meet up with your partner and discuss the animals.” Miss Bustier then, sat at her desk to grade papers. 

“ Great, so much for avoiding Adrien,” Marinette thought, as Adrien and Alya switched seats. She watched as his arms moved, the fabric of his black shirt stretching over his ripped muscles and as he sat down retrieving his notebook. 

“So animals, I was thinking we do cats?” Marinette asked. Adrien seemed to be in his own little world and she immediately knew she was going to be doing all of the work for this project. “Adrien?” she poked his arm. He looked at her with a questionable look in his eyes. 

“Cats?” Marinette continued to ask.

Adrien smiled. “Sounds great. When do you want to meet up to do it?” 

“Do it?” 

“ The project.” Adrien chuckled. Marinette blushed and felt herself cave in. “You're an idiot,” Marinette thought. 

“ Um. Can we do it today? We can meet up at my house? Or yours?” 

Adrien pulled out his phone to check his schedule, noticing the blank times for the next week and took the opportunity to say yes. 

“ My house is fine. 7?” 

Marinette nodded as the bell rang and began to pack up her things to move on to the next class.

/////////////////////////////////////////

“Alya, this project is ruining my get-over-Adrien plan! He wants to meet up at his house- probably where he sleeps with everybody- im screwed!” 

Marinette was in the bathroom hiding, trying to avoid meeting up with Adrien in the halls, as everyone was leaving the school. Alya shook her head and stood Marinette up. 

“Marinette, look, everything is going to be fine, just don't fall for him all over again. He is a man whore and you deserve better than someone who has fucked most of Paris. Get the project done and get out, it’s easy.” Alya tried comforting her best friend. Alya noticed that Adrien had taken a fancy to Marinette after the party. Alya also knew that Adrien was most likely doing this to get on her nerves, she’d have to talk to Nino about this. 

“What are you and Nino doing for the project?” Marinette asked after splashing her face with water. She reached for a paper towel only to fall on her knees as Chloe walked in. 

“ Look what we have here girls, a clumsy cat, can't even stand up normally let alone to use the bathroom,” Chloe and the two girls behind her laughed, Sabrina and Lila, as Marinette got up only to fall again. They only laughed harder. 

“ Look here Chloe! I have no problem ruining your 100 dollar manicure and your 2000 dollar blowout with my fists,” Alya brought her fist up to Chloe. 

“If you do I’ll call my daddy and he will fire your mother from our hotel,” Chloe threatened. Alya laughed and continued laughing till she was holding her stomach. 

“Chloe, if you fire my mother, watch as all those attending the hotel will leave because there is no good food. My mother is the best of the best, you can't find anything better. Try threatening me again..” 

Chloe turned her head, her blonde hair smacking her in the face, and walked out with her minions trailing close behind. 

“One day that girl is going to get a beating,” Alya said helping Marinette up. After Marinette brushed herself off the girls grabbed their things and headed home. 

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////

When  7 rolled around, Marinette was nervous and her hands were full of paper and notes. Struggling to contain the supplies, she gently rang the doorbell to the Agreste Mansion and watched as the gates opened. She walked the path leading straight to the door and it opens revealing a smirking Adrien. 

Marinette’s heart fumbled, as did her feet when she tripped entering the foyer. She mumbled a quick sorry and walked further in. A minimalistic, yet elaborate staircase led up the next floor, a portrait of young Adrien and Gabriel Agreste stood against the back wall, and the sun reflected off of the white walls. 

“Want me to get those for you?” Adrien offered. Marinette shook her head and followed as he guided her up to his room.  When they entered, Marinette noticed that gone was the rock wall and the small furniture, it was replaced with posters of bands and bigger green and purple furniture. His bed was covered with black silk covers and a black silk comforter and was graced with green silk pillows. The once white walls were black and most of the color was disguised by the posters and drawings. 

“It’s changed a lot. Is your dad okay with this?” Marinette asked. Adrien chuckled and shook his head. 

“ Yeah, no, I got yelled at and he refuses to come into here. He’s used to me rebelling him and getting on his nerves,” Adrien said. They walked over to the green couch and laid out all the paper on the coffee table. 

“Do you want to write down the facts and I decorate the poster?” Marinette asked since she had some expertise in creativity. Adrien nodded and the pair got started on getting the poster finished. They didn't say a word, stealing some glances here and there, and overall avoiding each other. 

When they had finished the poster, Marinette and Adrien sat in silence, listening to Natalie talk from downstairs, the voice echoing in the empty house. “ Do you want to invite Alya and Nino and hang out?” Marinette asked, breaking the silence. 

“ Party?!” Adrien asked. 

“Why not?”   
They both pulled out their phones, dialing their best friends number, and were relieved when they both yelled “Hell yeah!” 

///////////////////////////////////////////////

Nino and Alya came in yelling, excited that they could enter the Agreste Mansion and that they could see the relief on their best friends’ faces melt away when they saw them. Alya sat by Marinette and put her arm around her feeling the tension melt away. “You good,” Alya whispered. Marinette made her eyes go huge and quickly made them regain their normal size. Suddenly, Nino grabbed the table, excited and his mouth agape. 

“Guys! We could play truth or dare!” Nino said. Alya agreed and made everyone sit in a circle, grabbing her phone and pulling up a list of questions. 

“Okay I'll go,” Alya cried in excitement,” Nino-truth or dare?” 

“Dare!”

“Okay Nino, i dare you to wear your underwear outside of your clothes,” Alya said raising her eyebrows mischievously. 

Nino then smirked. “ What if I'm not wearing any underwear?” 

“Then flip your pants inside out and wear them like that.” Alya said. Nino proceeded to take off his pants, his junk just chilling, and put his pants on inside out. 

“I could've done without seeing your junk,” Marinette pointed out. Nino chuckled and pondered who he was going to pick for his torture. 

“ Marinette truth or dare ?”  
Truth.” Marinette responded. 

“Is it true you are still a virgin?” Nino asked. Marinette got the sudden urge to break some knees.  She nodded, clenching her fists in embarrassment. 

“Adrien truth or dare?”

“Dare.” Adrien said. Marinette took a second to think of a dare and one popped into her mind. 

“I dare you to draw a bunny on your face with no mirror,” Marinette said. She handed him a washable marker in black and watched as he attempted to draw a bunny on the side of his face.  Alya went next daring Nino to kiss her for 7 minutes and when it was Nino's turn he picked Adrien, for which he picked truth. 

“Is it true Adrien,” Nino said. “That you wish for more than a quick fuck. You know, like a relationship?” 

Adrien thought about it, taking time and silence to debate whatever was going on in his mind. “Yes. Mostly everyone wants me for my money but I get tired of the whole do-it-and-leave.” In an announcer's voice, Nino said: “well there you have it, folks, Mr-i-have-fucked-almost-all-of-Paris wants something more.” Adrien elbowed Nino and rolled his eyes but that quickly went away when he looked at Marinette.

“ Marinette, truth or dare?” Adrien asked, smirking. 

Marinette felt bold suddenly. “Dare.”

“I dare you, Mari, to kiss me for 3 minutes straight,” Adrien said smiling as he watched the horror pass on Marinette's face. After a couple seconds of silence, Adrien said: “ Am I not pretty enough?” 

Marinette shook her head and got up slowly walking over to Adrien, sitting in front of him. Not pleased with where she was Adrien picked her up and sat her on his lap. Marinette gasped, steadied her breathing, and leaned in for the kiss. 

It felt like electricity running through her body when their lips met. His lips were soft and met hers with passion, grabbing Marinette's head to deepen the kiss. Marinette gasped and Adrien took that split second to meet his tongue with hers and it made Adrien shiver. He was doing this to mess with Alya, but he realized he was in too deep. 

Marinette wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer to her as she enjoyed the kiss. Alya and Nino and their gawking faces disappeared leaving only the pair to enjoy the closeness of each other. Adrien’s hands skimmed over her body and latched onto her hips quickly reluctant to remove them when he heard the alarm through the haze. Marinette pulled away, heavy breathing, and suddenly remembered where she was, scattering to sit next to Alya and move on to the next question. Alya, on the other hand, was giving Adrien the death stare and looked like she was planning 13 different ways to chop Adrien’s dick off. She checked her phone, looking at the time and grabbed Marinette's arm. 

“We have to go,” Alya said, “ it's getting late and we have school.” Nino booed. 

Marinette grabbed her papers, leaving the poster with Adrien, and left the Agreste mansion, her footsteps echoing, and her feelings in a jumbled mess. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! I hope you like the new chapter, I may not update next week since school starts and it is going to be hectic but if I have time I will try. I already know this year is going to be a stressor. :(


	3. Beats for the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hope you like

Marinette was screwed. She was supposed to be studying for her test, but instead she was staring at Adrien's ass as he talked to the teacher. Bent over and in full view, Marinette couldn't help but stare. Straightening his back, Adrien stuck his hands in his pockets, turning around and watched as Marinette blushing and look down at her paper.

He smirked and winked, watching marinette blush harder. It was pouring rain outside and marinette was dreading the walk home. They had turned in their posters, information, and sources to Miss Bustier and they were setting them up so everyone could walk by and see the different projects. Of course there were multiple cats and dogs, there were some lizards, snakes, even, spiders, which Rose had to avoid. She was deadly afraid of spiders. 

“I think we did pretty good on our poster,” Adrien said as he stood by her. Marinette was checking out the King Cobra poster and turned her head glancing at the crowd their poster had gathered. 

“Yep! At least we didn't have to present it, then you would have to do all the talking,” Marinette said. She bumped his shoulder with hers and started for the next poster to kill time before they leave. “Did you ride your motorcycle today?” Marinette asked.   
Adrien shook his head. 

“ Can't ride when it’s raining, it would mess up my hair.”  
Adrien pointed to his hair, it was half let down and half in a bun, pieces had fallen out and framed his face. He really was a model.

Marinette rolled her eyes. “Model boy.” 

Adrien fake scoffed, putting a hand on his firm chest and acted like she offended him. Suddenly, as lighting struck and thunder boomed, a new student arrived opening the door. His black hair faded into blue at the ends, and his back held a guitar case. The hoodie denim jacket was fit snug against his muscular arms. When he turned, Marinette caught more of his appearance. Along with the hoodie denim jacket was pared with a jagged stone t- shirt and black jeans with chains attaching to the jeans as accessories. His chest was large along with his shoulders and arms. The thin white t-shirt left little to the imagination as you could see his thriving 8 pack. His wrists were adorned with a thick leather band on the left hand and a blue beaded bracelet on the right. Juleka went up to him and hugged him, laughing for a short amount of time and then proceeded to introduce him to Miss Bustier. 

“ Who is that?” Marinette whispered to herself. She then looked up at Adrien catching her eye as he looked at her. His jaw flexed as his eyes darkened.   
Was he jealous?

“ Class we have a new student, Luka. Invite him with open arms.” Miss Bustier announced. Marinette felt her heart jump, butterflies entered her stomach, as Luka looked at her. His blue eyes gazed into her soul and when he smiled she felt herself melt. She regained consciousness and quickly smiled back enjoying the way his eyes darkened. Dismissing hisself Luka walked over to Marinette, smiling and holding his hand out. 

“Luka,” he said, gathering her hand and placing a kiss to the top of it. Marinette could've passed out, her heart was beating a mile a minute. 

“Marinette.”  
“ There is a party tonight at Club X, wanna join me? I can pick you up at 8? You can invite your friends as well, all are welcome.” Luka said.   
Marinette nodded and stared at Luka as he exited the room when the dismissal bell rang. She let out a sign as heard AdrIen grunt.   
Had he been next to her the entire time?

“ Wanna come to the party?” Marinette asked. Something flashed in Adrien’s eye but quickly made its retreat.   
“ Sure. I'll bring Nino.”  
“ And I'll bring Alya.”   
They soon departed, walking separate ways into the pouring rain.  
/////////////////////////////////////////////  
Alya was helping shove Marinette into a dress that she had picked out for her. It was a red dress with a corset like top and flowy bottom, with a black satin fabric under the soft sheer red fabric. Marinette was proud of this old creation and was surprised how well it fit her. She did a twirl, grabbed her black leather jacket and slipped on her black pumps, standing in the mirror. 

“ Marinette how are you so talented? This dress is absolutely amazing.”  
Alya was dressed in an orange two piece dress, The top had an illusion neckline and stopped at her mid stomach. On the sides were small suspender like clips to add flair to the top and the bottom was a flowy skirt with an ombre of orange to brown. She looked stunning with her blowed out hair and dark brown makeup.   
“It was an easy project. I was into the two toned dress last month and made a bunch of dresses,” Marinette said, “What makeup should i do for this?” 

Alya held her hand up and pointed to the vanity chair, motioning for Marinette to sit and watched herself transform into a black smokey eye seductress. The black eyeshadow made her blue eyes pop and the red lip made her pale skin stand out. Marinette hugged Alya thanking her and grabbed her phone to take a couple of pictures. 

“ We are so delicious... yes!” Alya exclaimed smiling as Marinette snapped a mirror picture. Suddenly, the doorbell rang and the girls grabbed their things and ran down the stairs. As Marinette opened the door she took note as she watched Luka look her up and down. She noticed that Nino was staring at Alya hungrily- Marinette did a good job. Alya, brushing past Marinette and Luka, went to Nino pulling him into a conversation and periodically glancing at Marinette. 

“You ready to party?” Luka said, his voice smooth like silk. She viewed his face, looking at his strong facial features and his great roman nose, but his eyes pulled her in. They were two large oceans filled with sirens pulling her under. Adrien was forgotten.   
“Of course!” Marinette said. She waved goodbye to her parents, shut and locked the door, and hopped into his 1932 Roadster.   
“This car is amazing! Where did you find such a beauty?” Marinette asked.  
“ Saved up a great amount of money from working shows and busing tables. Some guy was selling it and I thought it was amazing, just thinking about the history is exciting.”   
Marinette nodded and glanced over to Alya who was getting on Nino’s motorcycle. Alya gave Marinette a thumbs up and Marinette returned the gesture. Looking around she noticed that Adrien wasn't there.   
“Hey Nino, where is Adrien?”   
Nino started his motorcycle and called above the vibrating roar, “ He’s meeting us there!”   
At that, Marinette hopped into the car, watching as the passing lights of paris flew by like small lightning bugs to pass time.  
///////////////////////////////////////////////

On the inside, Adrien was simmering. Luka had the nerve to walk up to Marinette, who was right next to him, kiss her hand and invite her to a party. Adrien hadn't realized but noticing the jealousy it hit him- he likes Marinette. 

Alya warned him and he failed. At first it was to get onto her nerves but then he fell for her. Every time she smiled his heart raced, when he would get a glimpse of her freckles he blushed, when he would hear her hearty laugh he wanted to run up and kiss her. Seeing her so absorbed into Luka made his blood boil but at least Nino was going to help him get the girl.   
//////////////////////////////////////////////////// 

Marinette knew she had arrived to Club X from not only where Luka stopped, but by the flashing colorful lights waving into the night sky. People were lined up along the side of the building, girls in their best party dress and guys in their casual attire. She could see Adrien surrounded by girls, some even had paper and pen, and she bad for him. Marinette shook the thought away, She was trying to get over Adrien not continue her feelings for him and she had Luka to dance all night with. But, he probably wouldn't kiss her neck or dance with her like Adrien had.

“No!” Marinette yelled inside her head. “ No more feelings for Adrien!”   
Marinette got out of the car and stood beside Alya who had gotten off of Nino’s bike.   
“Do you think Adrien will try something tonight?” Alya asked Marinette.  
“If he does, he’s got a plan.” at that the girls walked up into the club.

The heat of all the bodies hit them like a blast. They were immediately hit with warmth and music vibrating the floor. Nino ran past the girls hugging Adrien and patting him on the back. A secret message passed between them but it went unnoticed by Alya and Luka. Adrien wore a misfits shirt with “Die, Die, my darling” written on the front, paired with black jeans and black Doc Martens. He had on his black leather jacket and his blonde locks were let loose framing his face. By the strong look on his face he looked to be on a mission, his cheekbones accentuating his sharp jawline. Marinette’s blue bell eyes met Adrien’s green eyes and they quickly went dark. Smiling Adrien walked closer, shaking Luka’s hand and then settling himself near Nino. Luka left the group to talk to a band who was planning on playing soon. 

“Was it hard to get in?” Nino asked Adrien. Adrien laughed.  
“Pulled the Im-an-Agreste-card and they let me through. The line of girls following me disappeared after that but I'm looking for one in particular. She happened to catch my fancy and i saw her enter the club. I think she was at Kim’s party too.” Adrien said. Nino nodded, smirking. 

“ We will find her. Maybe she’s on the dance floor?”   
Adrien shrugged his cat like grin permanent on his face. Marinette felt her heart fall and her party attitude deflate. So he really was still the playboy and Marinette knew she needed alcohol. Bringing Alya with her, Marinette sat at the bar taking a shot after alya had downed two. 

“Ready to go dance?” Alya called over the music. Marinette nodded and Alya grabbed her hand, dragging Marinette with her to dance against the bumping music. Marinette laughed along with Alya as they showed off their awful dance moves and danced with each other. Everyone booed when the rocking song ended but it was short when another started. This one Marinette could feel, pulsing through her veins and into her heart. She looked around and Alya was nowhere to be found, but that didn't stop her from closing her eyes and dancing with the beat of music. She moved her body, letting the music take over, and she felt arms wrap around her. Pushing against the body she turned to face the person.   
Adrien had her encased in his arms, her face so close to his as he stared into her eyes. 

“ i thought I'd join you,” he said next to her ear. Chills ran down her back and she fought a shiver. “Nothing is stopping you.”  
Smiling, Adrien turned marinette around, fitting his body perfectly against hers, and she froze. He was so close. She could feel his body heat forming to her body making her overheat, his spicy smell filled her nostrils making her mind go foggy. 

“Relax love, just feel the music,” Adrien said as he placed a kiss behind her ear.  
“ There are a million other girls to be dancing with, Why not get all rubby with them?” Marinette said as she started dancing again. He skimmed his hands over her stomach and settled them on her hips. 

“Because you are real. All these girls here are expecting to go home with someone at the end of the night, but you,” Adrien put kisses against her neck and she leaned her head onto his shoulder, “ you are here to enjoy everything life gives you. To party.”   
Her heart was racing. She was the one he was talking about, but what was his motives? His purpose? Was it to cross another name off of his list?

“So I'm another name to cross off your list? I don't play that way Adrien, I don't like getting played in general.” Marinette said, she started up at the ceiling watching the lights scan the rafters and the smoke rest in the air. 

“ I like you, when I said I wanted something more instead of a quickie I wasn't joking. I want real and you are real.” 

“I'm a mess,” Marinette said. She turned around facing Adrien and watched as he scanned her entire body, drinking her in.   
“A beautiful mess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Im back! school is awful and the year is starting off slow, time seems to not want for me to graduate high school. anyway, I hope you guys like the chapter, I decided to add some good ol' Luka into this. what will happen next? I don't even know but we will find out. if you find any problems feel free to comment and I'll fix it<3


	4. Splash

Marinette head replayed over and over again the events of the club. Adrien confessing, kissing her neck, and dancing with her like she was everything he needed to survive. She was conflicted on the inside on whether to agree to Adrien or go for someone else. He was Paris’s most Playboy and left trails of heartbreak bleeding onto the ground. She couldn't be happy with a playboy, Adrien would break her, and she would be nothing but dust.  
“Marinette!” Alya called.  
She had a bathing suit in each of her hands, waving it around Marinette caught a glimpse of the colors. The top was an orange off the shoulder bikini top with a high waisted orange bottom. The second bathing suit was a maroon halter bikini top with a black high waisted bottom. Like the orange pair, the sides were cut into slits and fixed like a Razorback shirt.  
“Those are cute!” Marinette said grabbing the bathing suit from her. They both went into different changing rooms trying on the bathing suits. Alya had to find a bigger bottom and Marinette had to find a bigger top. They walked around the store to find the missing pieces and checked out.  
“So are you going to get with Adrien?” Alya asked.  
“I have been thinking about it but I think im not going to,” Marinette said.  
“Why not? You have fawned over him for years.”  
“I can't have my feelings played by some playboy and get hurt then ruin my career because it will be public. And he’s not worth it, Luka would be a better option anyway.”  
Alya stopped walking.  
“ Luka left you at the club to go talk to band members while Adrien shot his shot. He didn't even notice you till it was time to leave Marinette,” Alya said.  
Marinette signed, Alya was right. Luka didn't really notice her and Adrien probably still wanted her just for sex.  
"I give up,” Marinette said. They exited the store, walking along the sidewalks, and each said their goodbyes when they had to part ways. 

Thunder rang through the streets, rain poured covering everything in a film of water. The heat of the day made the humidity feel heavy and the rain kept coming down. Marinette gave up on trying to escape the rain and trudged along, looking at the lampposts as they glittered. Suddenly, the echo of a motorcycle got closer and closer and stopped right next to her and she looked to her left. Adrien sat perked up on his motorcycle and was watching her. 

“ What are you doing on your motorcycle in the rain?” Marinette cried.  
“I saw you getting peed on by the sky and decided to help a damsel in distress with luggage. Marinette looked at her hand forgetting she had purchased a swimsuit for Kim's boat party. 

“I'm fine, Adrien. Your father is probably looking for you anyway,” Marinette started walking again. Adrien huffed and slowly walked his bike next to her.  
“He thinks I'm at the library. Come on and I'll drive you home.” 

Adrien grabbed the spare helmet from its spot on the back and handed it to her. With a sigh, Marinette hopped onto the motorcycle, loving the roar of it. They raced down the streets of Paris, the rain pelting them hard, and quickly enough they arrived at the bakery. Marinette hopped off the motorcycle and opened the door to the bakery, motioning for Adrien to come in from the rain. 

“You can hang out here till the rain stops. My parents are on a trip to Japan so they won't be home anytime soon,” she said, setting down her shopping bag.  
Adrien eyed the bag,” what’s in the bag? Lingerie?”  
“Ugh. No. it’s a bathing suit for Kim’s pool party tomorrow,” she said.  
“You're going?”  
“Yes, are you?”  
Adrien nodded and looked around at the quiet bakery. “It’s nice here when there isn't commotion,” he said.  
Marinette nodded and headed for the kitchen to get something to eat. “Want anything?”  
Adrien nodded.” yeah you.”  
Marinette scoffed and rolled her eyes.  
“Adrien you are a playboy who has stuck his dick in almost every girl in Paris. I don't even want to know how many STDs you have.”

“I am clean thank you very much,” Adrien looked offended.  
“ I'm not going to have my feelings played and I end up hurt. Call me selfish but I don't want that pain, I don't have time for grieving. I know what you like and I don't want to be a part of it.” Marinette said.

“You don't know what I like, Marinette. But I do know that I like you and no other girl has caught my eye like you have. You so different compared to everyone else. Give me a chance please?” Adrien walked up to Marinette pushing, her against the wall. He was so close. To close. She could feel his breath on her lips, and his hair tickles her forehead.  
“I don't know Adrien. I don't like being played, you're going to have to prove it,” Marinette said looking into his bright green eyes. His pupils were huge and his face twisted into a flirty smirk. 

“As you wish, love.”  
Adrien looked out the window next to them and saw that it had stopped raining.  
“I better get going,” he said as he grabbed his helmet and grabbed her hand kissing the back of it.  
“ Goodbye love.” he walked out leaving the trail of a motorcycle behind him.  
/////////////////////////////////////////////

Kim’s party was supposed to be off the charts, with boats, alcohol, and crazy times. Alya and Marinette showed up, stepping out of Alya’s car and grabbed their things. 

“This should be fun. Nino and Adrien are supposed to be here too.” Alya said. They walked up to the dock and boarded the loud and very large boat, relaxing as they waited for everyone to board. Rose was last to board and off they went, the waves crashing beneath them as everyone sang loudly. Marinette felt self-conscious of herself in the bathing suit now. Even though she worked out and was quite muscular, she still didn't feel attractive. 

“Mmm. You look amazing love,” Adrien whispered behind her, into her ear. She turned around, dumbfounded at the fact that Adrien was shirtless and soaked.  
“Did you jump overboard or something?” Marinette said, trying to distract herself from looking at his cut abs. All 8 of them, and his arms cut and bulked, quite large. Crap she knew she was staring but he was gorgeous.

“ See something you like?” Adrien had a brow raised and a lopsided smile on his face. She blushed at the question and went back to drinking her coke.  
“If you'd move I could.” Marinette waved her hand for Adrien to move and Luka just happened to be behind him. Luck had abandoned her today.  
Marinette could hear Adrien physically growl and walk away to get another drink. 

“Marinette did Adrien just growl at you?” Alya asked, popping up from her spot with Nino. Marinette nodded. “ He said, “ see something you like?” and I responded with, “ if you'd move I could,” and Luka just happened to be standing there so Adrien is a little pissed,” Marinette huffed.  
“Girl, you are screwed. You like Adrien despite his history, don't play Luka in the process,” Alya said.  
“I know. I'm trying to stay away from both of them but it isn't working and Adrien is doing everything in his being to stay next to me.”  
“Mari, despite how much I hate Adrien if your heart says playboy Adrien go make him one boy Adrien,” Alya said and Marinette squinted.  
“ ‘one boy?’”  
“Yeah instead of Playboy, since he plays with hearts, you'll turn him into someone who only wants you.”  
Marinette nodded in understanding. She secretly hoped she could avoid him once they landed at the rock.  
////////////////////////////////////

The rock was this huge rock that teens want to get drunk and fall off the face of the earth that attached to land like a little island. Kim parked the boat and everyone jumped into the water, squealing as everyone emerged. Marinette ended up hiding behind the rock to avoid the crazy dares Kim puts on everyone. She could even hear him call Juleka out on a dare. 

Marinette had so much to process. She couldn't even think that one guy could consume her thoughts so much, she thought it only happened in books.  
“Hey scaredy cat, why are you hiding?” 

Marinette turned around and Adrien was leaned up on the side of the rock.  
“I'm not hiding. I'm waiting -erm- for Alya,” Marinette stumbled on the lie. 

“Mhhhmmmm,” Adrien seemed not to believe it. “Or maybe you're waiting for me?”  
He smirked and released himself from the rock, walking over to her, and backing her up against the rock. God, he was so tall.  
“Never,” she said. He was so close; closer than he was at the bakery. She could feel his skin against hers, it was soft and warm and was a couple of shades darker than her skin tone. She felt his pointer finger latch under her chin and bring her eyes to look at him. His eyes were dark, and they bored into hers, searching her soul. She swallowed.

“I know you're scared- scared of getting hurt- but that doesn't mean it won't end happily,” he said. “ You are such a beautiful soul who deserves the best from everything and I want to be that but you aren't giving me the chance to prove it,” he said. “He leaned down skimming her cheek with his lips and kissed her neck.  
“ How are you going to prove it?” she asked breathlessly. He was getting in her head.  
“Dates, maybe even surprises,” he said.  
“ You can't buy my love Adrien Agreste.”  
She could feel him smile against her skin and he lifted his face to be in front of hers.  
“You didn't let me finish. Dates, surprises, embarrassing myself, my affection and time, the late night hangouts, and everything and more. Maybe even a serenade.” he chuckled.  
“I might think about it.”  
“How about Friday night, 8 pm, picnic in the park?” Adrien suggested. Marinette smiled at the simple date gesture.  
“ Fine Adrien Agreste, I'll go on a date with you.”

He smiled like someone bought him a new cat and his eyes got brighter. He seemed genuinely happy about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys like the new chapter! sorry, it is kinda short but I haven't had the best time on my hands to type. Especially with crappy teachers who can't do their job and make my life a living hell. any way i hope you guys enjoy please feel free to tell me your feelings about this chapter!! <3


	5. heat in the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the date<3

When Friday rolled around, Marinette was pacing around her room, clothes were thrown across the floor, her panicked mumbles echoing in the room.  


“Oh crap, oh crap!” Marinette said. She was busy picking up clothes off of the ground trying to match an outfit. She ended up pairing a red flare dress with black doc martens and a black leather jacket with fishnet tights.  
Alya had given her a pep talk all week and a non-pep talk saying “Don't hold hands. Don't even touch him,” which would appear to go wrong since Adrien loved getting near her. He said he'd pick her up at 8 pm and it was 7:30, which gave her quite some time to finish her look.  
Her eyes had red and black eyeshadow blended into a smokey eye with a wing eyeliner. Without Alya's help, Marinette thought she did a pretty good job. Suddenly, her doorbell rang and Marinette raced downstairs to grab her purse and open the door. Adrien stood, lounging against her doorway, a smirk on his face, and his hair blowing against the wind.  
“Roar, love. Looking gorgeous as usual,” he said,”Ready to go?”  
Marinette nodded, locked the door, and hopped onto his motorcycle. She leaned up against his back, the muscles moving as he turned. She loved the smell of leather and Adrien's smell but she would never tell him that.  
They turned into the gate of the park, parked, and Adrien grabbed a basket and a blanket out of his saddlebags. They walked out in the middle of the grass and Marinette helped Adrien lay out the blanket.  
“So why are you so persistent to get me?” Marinette asked as Adrien was sitting down and unloading the basket of food. There were 4 sandwiches, a jar of Nutella, many macaroons, and crackers.  
“I know what I want,” he said.  
“So what you want, you to get?” Marinette sat in front of Adrien, adjusting her dress to cover her.  
“Mm… usually but you are a tough one and I have to fight to get you. Still, do.”  
Marinette laughed and started on a sandwich.  
“Did you make this?” she asked.  
Adrien nodded and continued eating his sandwich.  
“So are Nino and Alya officially together? They seem closer,” Marinette asked. Alya hadn't told her about Nino and Marinette knew not to ask her something about a complicated relationship.  
“They are friends with benefits, at least what I know, but they could move up soon. They have gotten very close,” Adrien said. He suddenly huffed and stood up to move next to Marinette.  
“This is our date. Not Alya's, not Nino's, ours. Tell me about you?” Adrien asked. He put his arm around her, squeezing her to his side and he moved her legs to lay across him. Personal space, apparently, wasn't in his vocabulary.  
“I like pink, designing and making my own clothes, ice cream, and jagged stone,” Marinette listed.  
“Those are the basics, I wanna know the important details,” Adrien said. “Shaved or not?”  
Marinette gasped at the inappropriate remark and pushed him away.  
“ Adrien no! Gross! Why would you ask that question?!”  
“It was a joke, Mari. I was trying to lighten the mood.” He said. “You seem tense.”  
“Im fine. What about you? What are the basics?” Marinette asked. To be honest, Marinette was really nervous and didn't know what to expect around Adrien. He was always mysterious and had some alternative motive.

“My favorite color is green, I model but really I like science, and I like heavy metal,” Adrien stated.  
“So what would you do if you never started modeling?”  
Adrien sighed. “Explore, teach, wander around. I'd be freer than I am today so I would do anything and everything. I'm stuck in the modeling business until I die probably.”  
“So you don't like modeling?”  
Adrien tilted his head as he thought about it.  
“I like the art of it. The cameras, the pictures, and the clothes. I don't like the stuffy models, the pain of standing still, and the diets and workout plans. It's like the world controls the modeling rather than the photographer. Especially with my father desiring toothpick thin girls and muscular boys.”  
“So you work out for your father?” Marinette asked. She glanced at his defined and bulging arms. Adrien chuckled.  
“I work out for myself, Marinette,” he said. He got shifted to lay on his back. “ A healthy lifestyle is better than a starving lifestyle. And how can I be your knight in shining armor when I'm fragile?”  
Marinette laughed and moved to lay next to him, staring at the stars and the way they flickered. It amazed her that humans are so small yet mean so much to each other in this world. We all burn ourselves up for one person eventually and stars shine brightly despite. It's phenomenal how the human heart works. Marinette turned her head to look at Adrien and caught him staring at her rather than the stars.  
“Do you know how beautiful you are?” he asked. The wind blew a piece of hair into her eyes and he brushed it back, leaving his hand in her hair. Marinette’s heart pounded against her chest, threatening to get out. They were so close and Marinette could feel his breath brush her lips. Their noses were touching and Marinette finally closed the distance, their lips crashing together. Her breath stopped as their breaths and tongues mingled together. Her entire body vibrated and her hands shook as they buried themselves into Adrien's hair as he brought her closer to him. He gently lifted her up and onto his lap as he sat up, his hands scanning her body to rest on her hips. Marinette broke the kiss, their foreheads resting together as they caught their breath.  
“You're amazing,” he said, brushing her hair behind her ears.  
“You are just saying that because I just made out with you.”  
He shook his head. “ you are absolutely amazing and beautiful. You're perfect in my eyes.”  
Marinette smiled.  
//////////////////////////////////////////////  
“So how did the date go?” alya screamed over the phone. Marinette could tell that alya wanted some tea.  
“It was amazing alya!” Marinette said. “He was sweet and we went to the park for a picnic.”  
Alya went quiet for a minute. “Is that all you did?” Marinette could hear the eyebrow raise.  
“Well no, we made out and then he dropped me off at home,” she said.  
“You mean you let him kiss you?! Do you know where his lips have been? Probably not the lips on a girl’s face!!” alya screamed through the phone. Marinette knew why Alya didn't trust Adrien and Marinette was taking it slow with the trust.  
“Look alya, he was genuinely nice, caring, and the date went well. I know that if he hurts me, you'll cut his dick off, okay?”  
“I'll do more than that Mari,” she signed over the phone. “ I'm just looking out for you girl. He will break you.”  
“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys!! im back. sorry i left for a while, i went through some issues with my health, a break up 2 hours before my birthday( literally 11:00 at night), and getting a job. my mental health got worse but i decided to finish this chapter and start on a new chapter soon. life is just difficult rn and the new year is looking worse. same broken me, different shirt lol. i hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know if there are any errors. leave your opinions below, see you soon sweets!!


	6. excuses excuses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tea

The door was cracked, light streaming through the dark room, creating a heavenly appearance. She crawled on her wrists and knees, the glass filling the room had punctured her hands and feet. She had fallen face first and could feel the heat and sting of the shards. Her whimpering could be heard throughout the empty wing. As she made her way to the door it slowly began to open, the light spilling more into the room but only to be blocked by a shadow of a large man. She screamed as suddenly someone came up behind to catch her with the meat cleaver.  
Marinette and Alya, at that moment, screamed. It had been Marinette's idea for a girls night and scary movies, and alya happily obliged. She got up and paused the movie, the actress’s face stopped in terror. Alya signed.  
“Are you okay?” Marinette asked.  
Alya shook her head. “ Nino's been distant lately. He has been getting more paranoid and avoiding me. I just wish he would open up and tell me what is wrong.”  
“Have you guys been arguing lately?”  
“No. we’ve been great for weeks and he starts acting like this.”  
Marinette pondered. “Do you think he is cheating?”  
“I don't know what to think. I don't want to doubt him but my mind has jumped off the conclusion cliff.”  
“Maybe we all need a break- like a party break. I can get Luka to take his mom’s ship and spread the word?” Marinette offered.  
Alya nodded with a smile. She never turned a party down.  
////////////////////////////  
Marinette walked along with alya to the school. The wind passing them like a walking tourist, crazed and confused on the direction yet it knew where it wanted to go. The sky had turned a nice shade of bright blue and the sun smiled down upon them as alya carried the conversation.  
“Are you going to design some bathing suits so we can look HAWT?” alya emphasized ‘hot’ with a smile.  
“I already have some ideas in mind,” Marinette winked and alya squealed.  
“Nino isn't going to know what will hit him.”  
Marinette had called Luka after their conversation and he agreed to throw the party, she could hear typing and a printer going off in the background as they talked. Marinette snapped back into reality when a honking sound emerged from behind the pair. Alya yelled some curses as the car passed, sickening, and Marinette turned her head just as alya put up her middle finger. As Marinette directed their attention on the street, she discovered the steps to the school and marched up to them.  
Adrien stood lounging at Marinette's locker, the tight, long black t-shirt stretching over his broad muscular shoulders. The black Levi jeans hugged his ass and she noticed other girls stopping to look. A feeling developed in her chest, anger, jealousy, as she watched them admire and even walk up to talk to him. She started for her locker, almost body slamming the blonde out of the way.  
“Hey, baby, you ready for the party on Friday?” Adrien asked.  
Marinette grabbed her books from the top shelf as she sighed. “I guess. Maybe, Luka, has a spot next to him prepared for me.” she rused, wandering what Adrien would do in jealousy.  
She noticed Adrien grit his teeth. “What is your problem? I thought you liked our date?”  
Walking away, Adrien followed closely behind. She could feel his anger and a hint of worry.  
“I loved the date but I don't love the fact that you still act like every girl you see, you must hand out your number to them.”  
Adrien signed. “Marinette, you're jealous? I only like you Marinette. These girls are wannabe tramps but you,” he whispered to her. “You are way more beautiful and more amazing than the blonde bimbos.”  
Adrien backed Marinette up against the lockers, he could feel the stares on his back, but blocked them out as feelings of lust filled his body. He grabbed her face gently in his hands, a feeling of home bloomed in his gut, and it made his heart race.  
Marinette’s lips parted by themselves as Adrien was centimeters away from his lips. Her heart raced faster than a cheetah, almost out of her throat. His scent, teakwood, and leather filled her nostrils and made her head spin.  
“What are you doing? I thought you didn’t like PDA especially in school?” Marinette asked. A stray hair fell in front of his face, releasing itself from his bun and she looked deeper into the eyes that already captivated her. Their green orbs drew her in like clean grass in a meadow on a windy day. The swirls of hazel, the trees with full leaves raining life.  
“Fuck it-” he mumbled as he crashed his lips to hers. Their breaths caught together as they felt the overwhelming feeling of love and lust grew in their bellies. Marinette could feel the eyes of others on her and she began to blush and get hot. She knew she should stop, doubt gathered in her mind, but she couldn't resist putting her fingers in his hair to pull him closer.  
The sound of the 2-minute bell rang and knocked sense into them and they pulled away, chests heaving.  
“Others are going to gossip,Adrien,” Marinette said.  
“I don't care, Marinette. I just want you. No one else, baby.”  
Adrien smiled along with marinette as they headed toward class.  
/////////////////////////////////////

Alya was talking to Nino by the trash can, and it looked heated. Marinette directed her attention to Adrien laying next to her under the tree and smiled at him.  
“You know people are watching- what they are assuming?”  
“Let them watch, baby, and let them burn.”  
Marinette laughed. “ so I take it you are going to the party?”  
Adrien nodded.  
“ if you're going to be there in a bathing suit only I can see,” he winked.  
“Oh i have something planned, but you'll have to catch me first,” Marinette sat up to graze his lips, acting as if she was going to kiss him, but only to tease. She tried to pull away but he caught her hips, his hands pulling her closer and rested on her ass. She knew everyone could see but she loved the thrill. She cupped his face and smiled, looking into his eyes, as he rested his head on her shoulder.  
He liked this, having her in his arms and simply being held by her. She was so small in his arms he was afraid he would crush her, but he loved the feeling he got near her. A sense of home that he hasn't had since his mother’s disappearance. He craved it. He could smell the soap, grapefruit, and a hint of the aroma of the bakery. Her fingers massaged his hair and his eyes rolled back into his head and moaned. It felt satisfying.  
Marinette stilled at the sound of his moan and her stomach fluttered. Suddenly all hell broke loose. She turned at the sound of trash cans falling and Alya's angry cry. She smacked his face, hard. It echoed throughout the now quiet courtyard, and he held his face. Tears streamed down Alya's face as she kicked his balls with force and he dropped with a cry. Marinette ran after her as alya ran and Adrien went up to Nino in rage.  
What the fuck did he do now?  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
Marinette caught up to her in the bathrooms as alya began a breakdown.  
“Alya, what happened?” Marinette asked as she wrapped her arms around her best friend.  
“I caught him making out with a girl today during 2nd block when I went to use the bathroom. He t-tried to t-tell me that “it isn't what it looked like” b-but we all know it is. I trusted him, Mari. I loved him and he played me. I knew, I knew something was wrong but my heart told me “no you love him.” alya cried more, her sobs shaking the bathroom.  
Marinette’s temper began to rise and she hoped Adrien would beat Nino for her, but she knew he wouldn't.  
“Ill be back,” and marinette started for the door.  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////  
Adrien picked his crying friend up off the ground, gripping his arm in a death grip, and pulled him away from everyone.  
“What the fuck did you do?” Adrien asked. Alya didn't hit anyone and start crying for no reason.  
Nino looked down, guilt was written on his face, and he held his balls in his hands.  
“I cheated on her,” he whispered.  
Adrien snarled, like a cat ready to pounce, and punched his face, his nose disseminating from the force.  
“You did what?! Did you cheat on her? You used a girl, who is madly in love with you, for one of the sluts that go here? Are you stupid? I know you're my best friend but this is low, even for you.” Adrien yelled. He could hear Marinette behind him.  
Nino looked up as Marinette began shaking her head. “You asshole.”  
Seeing that Nino had more wounds, Marinette assumed Adrien inflicted them and left the severe beating slide knowing Adrien would do worse later.  
“Do you find this funny, Nino? Because alya doesn't.”  
Nino shook his head.  
“No this isn't funny. I don't know what got into me.” Nino whispered.  
“What kind of bullshit excuse is that?” Marinette yelled. “ ‘i don't know what got into me?’ you know exactly what happened because you made the decision. You know, alya made me give the idea of the party to Luka because she wanted to spend time with you. To love you. To show the world she likes you. And look what she got for trusting you. She knew you were a player but we both thought you changed. Damn how we were wrong, Nino.”  
Marinette walked away, shaking in rage, like a cold shiver that wouldn't go away. She would let Luka know to make this party the best one yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wassup guys. i meant to post this last week but i completely forgot i typed this lol


	7. boat party and longful wishes

Marinette was finishing up Alya’s bathing suit. The fabric small yet the amount of work that went into it was much. Alya watched as she sewed the last stitch and ran to try it on. The fabric just covered the spots needed to be covered but separate straps crisscross around her midsection and around her neck. She looked sexy.   
“Marinette, you outdid yourself. Nino isn't going to know what hit him,” Alya said as she turned in the mirror. “Where is your bathing suit?”   
Marinette made her way behind the barrier in the corner and began to change into the bathing suit. The red top crossed over her chest and up her neck like a choker making her pale skin stand out. The black bottoms were high on her hips and the sides were cut and held with chains. She stepped from behind the barrier and alya began to squeal.   
“Yes girl, yes! Adrien is going to drop dead!” Alya yelled. They gathered their covers, towels, and purses and headed for the door. Alya’s mom offered to drop them off and they didn't say no. music was pumping, the yacht was tied down ready to go when everyone got here. The forest surrounded them as the silence went through their bones. Marinette turned at the roar of motorcycles and found Adrien and Nino pulling up and parking, the clean bikes shining in the beaming sun. Adrien waved at Marinette and Nino waved at Alya. She gave him the middle finger.  
“Hey baby,” Adrien said as he walked up. He surveyed her outfit, running shorts and a baggy shirt, and lifted an eyebrow.   
“No bathing suit?”   
“Oh, there is a bathing suit, alright. You'll have to wait, tiger.”Marinette winked and Adrien chuckled, his shoulders bouncing. Marinette turned and noticed Nino try to talk to Alya, in which she put her hand up and walked onto the boat. Luka was bopping his head to the music, his hair swinging back and forth, the sweat gleaming. He welcomed Alya to listen as well.   
Adrien signed. “I don't think she is going to let him in.”  
“No, she isn't. Nino messed up big time, hell, even I don't think I can forgive him.”  
Adrien wrapped his arms around Marinette, pulling the neckline of her shirt to peek at the bathing suit. She smacked his hand away.   
“Nuh-huh,” she waved her finger and walked onto the boat.   
/////////////////////  
The waves crashed around the boat as it sailed across the lake. Forest surrounded the lake, the few houses covered by trees. The wind couldn't be heard over the blasting music and loud conversations. Marinette was lounging on one of the seats, nursing a beer, and watching as Adrien talked to Chloe. She was all over him, touching his arm, brushing up against him. The bathing suit was smaller than small. The thin yellow straps just barely covered what needed to be covered and she didn't bother adjusting when her tit would pop out. She had the boys staring but was fighting for Adrien’s.   
Luka announced that they were headed toward the rock. The rock was a known high school hangout to drink, smoke, party, and jump off the large rocks in the water. Everyone cheered around her and Luka parked the boat near the pier. Marinette looked over one last time at Adrien to find Chloe’s lips smashed onto his. His hands were on his hips and didn't push her away. Marinette’s stomach dropped, her heart left her throat, and she felt sick. She stripped from her baggy clothes to reveal the bathing suit she made. Marinette could feel all eyes on her including Adrien's in which she met when she looked back at him. Chloe was hanging onto his arm, puckering her lips to continue the moment but it was lost.  
Marinette felt sick, the beer making her feel worse. She jumped overboard and began to swim to the rock, watching as everyone followed, jumping off the boat to splash in the water. Marinette grabbed onto the ledge of the rock, her hand tightening on the sharp point, and lifted her legs up, climbing to the top.  
It was so peaceful, watching the sun gleam on the water, the leaves moving, speaking to the wind as it brushed against them. Everyone down below had a smile on their faces, except Adrien, Chloe, and Nino.   
Adrien was looking up a Marinette, watching as her mood quickly died as she ran away. He couldn't blame her. Chloe was hugged up against Adrien's arm, holding his hand and basically growling at any girl that came near him. But Chloe isn't who Adrien wanted and he knew that he had messed up. Marinette sat on the rock, looking down at everyone, not a smile on her face. He could see her wringing her hands and wiping her face. Crying. Adrien’s heart dropped at the thought of him making her cry. He pushed Chloe away to jump off the boat and into the water.  
Marinette watched as Adrien jumped off the boat to swim around, losing sight of him after a while and looked for Alya. She was hugged up against Luka, laughing and enjoying herself, while Nino was watching her. His stance changing from territorial to sunken in, the weight of his actions pressing upon him. He made his bed and now he has to lie in it. So focused on Nino and Alya Marinette didn't hear Adrien come up behind her.   
“Hey sweets,” he said. She stayed in her position, looking forward to the party.  
“Look, Chloe is nothing. Just a fling that doesn't know how to stay away. The chick is crazy.” all Marinette comprehended was excuses coming out of Adrien’s mouth.   
“I don't care about Chloe, you should've been the one to push her away but you didn't. Alya was right.” Marinette stood and Adrien grabbed her arm, turning her to face him. A deadly weight settled on his stomach and his heart.   
“Marinette, im sorry. I'll keep her away, I'll even call her a bitch to her face,” he suggested but Marinette shook her head.   
“Your father will like her more than me, go for it, you deserve each other.”   
Marinette ripped her arm out of his hand, quickly swiveled around to climb down but Adrien caught her, his lips crashing onto hers. She tried to pull back but his arms kept her there and something in her mind told her “stay.”  
Lightning danced between them. It felt like electricity flared out of their fingertips, leaving a nice sensation as they held each other. Marinette felt drunk.  
Drunk.  
Off.   
Love.   
But deep down, she knew she was going to get hurt. Adrien was a famous model and bad boy extraordinaire. He lived a dangerous life and Marinette was a normal girl. They didn't fit.   
Marinette pulled back, both of their chests heaving and Adrien's grip on her hips tightened.   
“I deserve you, not Chloe. I don't want her, I want you.” his eyes bored into hers, getting lost in the green waves.   
“How many times are you going to tell me only for me to find you with another girl?”   
“You're not, Marinette. Im yours.”  
Marinette faked a smile, hoping it was believable because that sentence was not.   
“Also you look hot in that bathing suit. If we were not in full view of everyone, it would be gone,” Adrien said as a dark look passed over his eyes and he pulled her body to be against his.   
“You gotta catch me first,” and at that Marinette ran and jumped into the water below.  
///////////////////////  
Everyone was drying off and enjoying the rays and the music as many were bobbing their heads. Marinette was sitting on the seat, her head back, hanging off the boat as the waves licked her hair. Something else licked her neck. Snapping her head up she found Adrien smirking at her as he walked away.   
She shook her head, a squinting look on her face as he sat across from her. He smirked and licked his lips as he did a body check on her. She was lounging back, her arms on the edge. The sun hit the water on her skin, glistening like diamonds, and they fell from her hair, leaving ripples in the water below.   
Marinette’s cheeks heated at his intense stare and she held up her middle finger. Adrien scoffed at her vulgar gesture and put his hand on his chest, mocking as if she hurt him.   
“What?” she mouthed.   
Adrien shook his head, “just you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im back! I've been trying to be all self-love and mentally positive since I fell into the abyss again. I want to delete social media to focus more on me but I have people in the army that are going through worse that I love talking to so I cant. anyways I need your opinions on this fanfic like what can I do to make it better and such. ttly sweets!


End file.
